What's Worth Dying For If Not Love?
by Words-of-Miss-Pierce
Summary: First enemies, then friends... now what for Klaus and Hayley?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first piece of published work, hope you enjoy!_**

_"Kill her and the baby! What do I care?"_

…

It had been over a month ago but it still hurt me. I remembered how I had cried myself to sleep that night, knowing that he didn't care. I wasn't shocked by the fact that he didn't care about me, but I thought that he would at least have some type of feeling towards our unborn baby. But no, he just stomped out leaving me at the hands of the witches. I had never judged someone by what other people thought of them but this time everyone was right-Nicklaus Michelson was a lying manipulative bastard!

Why? Why him? I would never forget that night though- his lips against mine, soft but also rough. I remember my body tingling all over at his touch. His piercing blue eyes on me the whole time, making me feel good. He didn't feel the same way about the night though; he had described it as _some liquor fuelled one night stand_. I had never planned for it to go beyond that one night but it had and now here I was paying for my mistakes.

Where exactly was I? I was in the Michelson mansion. After Klaus had stormed out of the cave Elijah had followed him, trying to convince him to change his mind. He returned the next day saying that he wanted to take me to their home. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. On one hand i knew that i couldn't live in a cave until i gave birth but on the other the thought of living under the same roof as Klaus seemed horrifying.

When I had arrived at the mansion with Elijah, my mouth fell open forming the shape of an O. The mansion was huge and looked amazing. The inside was as perfect as the outside with marble floors and antique furniture. Elijah had shown me up to my bedroom on the first floor and then left me to go to his bedroom on the second floor. There was only one other bedroom on my floor, both equally the same size. My bedroom was the one to the left.

My bed is massive-easily enough for two people let alone one, the fabric of the bed covers are not too thick and not too thin and the cupboard is filled with clothes in all different colours- mostly black leather. I don't have to question myself for a minute on which brother had bought the clothes- Elijah.

I have hardly seen Klaus, he had spent all of his nights partying and getting drunk of his ass to recognise me, when he did return home from his parties he'd wander up into his room on the third floor completely ignoring me, i was fine with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Hi guys! Here's my second chapter. I'll try updating as regularly as possible. Enjoy!**_

One thing I wasn't fine with was the fact that i am never allowed to go anywhere but the back garden. I am a werewolf who has spent nearly all my teenage years roaming around the woods. This was the type of fun I liked. My baby was also not going to be very healthy if I was stuck in this mansion all the time.

My life was on a type of rota: get up, brush my teeth, eat breakfast, read, eat lunch, watch a movie, read, eat dinner, have a long hot shower and then sleep. i feel desperate to go outside and socialize with people. Even though Elijah is in the house the whole time all he ever does is read ancient poetry or drink from blood bags which I find gross. He tries to make conversation with me but him being 1000 years old and me being 24 does not help in the fact that we have pretty much nothing in common. So the conversation normally ends after stating how nice the weather is. I mean I don't even know what I like, I guess I like hunting and am pretty good at dancing but other than that I'm pretty useless.

One day I decide I can't take it any longer and so whilst Elijah's busy reading some William Shakespeare down in the living room I put on my black skinny jeans and a loose gold top. You can't see my baby bump yet which is a good thing as I don't want to wander around New Orleans looking pregnant and defence less. Then I quietly walk down the stairs and zip on my leather jacket. Making sure Elijah doesn't hear anything I close the door and start walking towards the French quarter.

Judging by the what Elijah tells me, I don't want to bump into one of the vampires in town who are under Marcel's control. Especially not, because I am a werewolf and they are strictly forbidden in the quarter .Marcel is Klaus's former protégé. Apparently Klaus looked after Marcel like a son but when his father came to hunt them down they had to leave Marcel. Now that Klaus is back he finds out that marcel has taken over the town and is king. Being himself Klaus want to take the throne. Marcel also has power over the witches as he has some secret weapon that tells him when the witches are doing magic. When he finds out a witch is doing magic he murders them, this leading to the witches being too afraid to do magic. So basically me and my unborn child are stuck in between a war for power against Klaus and Marcel. How did I get myself into this mess?

I stop walking, not knowing where I'm walking to, then I decide to head to Sophie's bar. When I get there I meet a bartender working there- mu first human contact in a month!"Hi, I'm Cami! Anything I can get you?" she says pointing to the alcoholic drinks and wines. I shake my head.

"I'm Hayley, I don't drink it's a medical condition." I mean pregnancy is a type of medical condition. " though I could use some company!"I add. After talking to cami for about 20 minutes, I consider her as a friend and have found out that she is a college student studying phycology.

"Oh not those two again!" Cami whispers under her breath. I turn to find Klaus sitting at a table with another guy who I'm guessing is Marcel.

"You know them?" I ask Cami. She nods and replies

"They come here almost every night partying till the morning. Marcel's gang come sometime after midnight." I know who this must be- his vampires. "The other ridiculously hot guy is Klaus he's quite into flirting with me."

"I bet he is," I mutter. At least he's got a good taste for girls. Something in my tone must have given it away as Cami asks if I know Klaus, I nod. "He's a friend," I say not knowing what else to say. My heart plummets- Marcel sees us staring at them and starts making his way towards us. Klaus stays sited, if looks could kill I'd be dead right know. Cami attends to some customers so I'm left alone with Marcel.

"Hello darling! You must be new hear, I never miss such a pretty face in this town." I giggle, all the time looking at Klaus's murderous eyes on me and marcel. After a little chat with marcel (in which he is so obviously flirting with me) I make an exit, he gives me his number telling me to call him. I couldn't help but notice that toward the end of my conversation with Marcel, Klaus looked a little jealous or maybe it was just my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_In this chapter we find out what the consequences of Hayley's actions are, if you could call them consequences that is… Enjoy!_**

When I reach home Klaus is already there- he must have used his super speed to get there. He's arguing with Elijah. Then he sees me and in no time at all I'm banged into a wall being strangled "DID I NOT TELL YOU TO STAY HER AT ALL TIMES?" Klaus shouts. I don't know what to do but to wrap my arms around my belly protectively over my baby. Klaus sees and lets go of me. I can feel tears welling up inside me but I won't let him see me crying so instead I run up the stairs into my room. As soon as I get there I fall onto the bed a soak my pillow with tears.

After a couple of hours of crying I hear a knock on my door. "Hayley love, please I'm sorry about that but all this crying isn't going to do any good for the baby," – its Klaus. My tears are replaced with anger.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT THIS GOD DAMN BABY? YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE IT! YOU DON'T EVEN DO ANYTHING FOR IT SO DON'T START TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD BE DOING! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS POWER. IF YOU CARED SO MUCH ABOUT THE BABY YOU WOULDN'T BE DRINKING YOUR ASS OF AND HAVING SEX WITH A DIFFERENT GIRL EVERY OTHER NIGHT!" I scream and am expecting some crap reply but I don't get one. He has just walked upstairs.

After a couple of minutes of silence, I feel guilty- I probably shouldn't have shouted that loud, I don't know what go into me, I walk up to his bedroom which is the only one on the third floor. I open it , my mouth form the shape O again: the room is round three times the size of my room and is filled with paintings most of which are very dark. I have no doubt they are all painted by the talented father of my child. There he is in the corner splashing dark paints together and using super speed to paint. I stand for a minute taking in what I was seeing. Then I remember _art helps me control _he told me that on the night.

"Nice painting," I startle him then, he turns around and looks at me puzzled.

"Glad you like them," he mutters. Then turns back to his painting. I wonder around and then sit cross legged on his bed. Taking in his lovely scent. I wasn't going to leave until he had given me an apology. After a while he stops and sits on the bed with me. "You should get some sleep," he says. I shake my head. "I'm genuinely sorry about earlier Hayley, I just got a bit angry. But I do hope you see that I'm doing everything that I can to keep you and our unborn baby safe. Marcels the biggest danger to our baby at the moment and the only way I can protect you from him is by gaining his trust, that why I attend his parties at the bar." I nod understanding; maybe Klaus isn't that much of a heartless monster after all.

"And I'm sorry that I shouted at you. I seriously don't know what got into me." I say. He thinks for a while as if really thinking about what I had just said and then says

"Well the Hayley I had an enjoyable night with didn't start crying at something someone said about her either." I'm trying to figure out where he's going with this and then he gives me the look I love and says "pregnancy hormones!"

We both start laughing at that and when I have drained myself of laughter he says "And for your information little wolf I have not had sex with a woman after that night with you!" I just smile at that and he smiles back.

"So for the sake of this child can we stop acting like we hate each other?" I ask.

" Yes love, I quite agree with you lets be friends…" he replies.

"Friends," I roll the word over my tounge, "That sounds good to me!" he smiles and then says

"Hayley I really think you should get some sleep now. It's good for our baby. I don't refuse this time and fall straight asleep not realising I was still on his bed.

Just before I drift off to sleep I feel his lip touch mine. He kissed me! He doesn't know I'm still awake! He must have a different definition to the word '_friend_' then me, but I'm fine with that!


End file.
